Sparks of Affection
by The Simonette254
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are doing a concert for Valentine's Day. But when Brittany loses her voice and can't preform, Jeanette suggests Chassidy sings lead. Chassidy starts to feel a bit insecure about doing it. But with some encouragement from her sisters and a little help from Michael. Can Chassidy pull this off?


**The Simonette254**:"So two days after Thanksgiving, an idea popped in my head while listening to the song used in this FanFiction Art of Love. After writing it, I was contemplating on whether or not to post it. Guess which one I chose to do? Anyway I want to thank KiBoy for coming up with the title. When you get to the song, search for Alvin and Brittany~Art of Love on YouTube. Read and review, ENJOY THE STORY!"

* * *

It was the night of the the Valentine's Day concert that Dave had set for them.

* * *

"I just love Valentine's day."

"Me too Jean, it's the day that everyone is at their happiest."

"And they're gonna be even happier once they hear us preform."

"Speaking of which, we go on soon. Where's Brittany?"

They looked and noticed that Simon had a point, Brittany wasn't with them.

"Maybe she's still in the dressing room." Michael said

"Well let's go find her."

So all of them went to the dressing room and they got there, the saw Brittany sitting there with a sad expression on her face.

"Brittany what's wrong?"

"It's my voice Dave. It went out, I can't preform." Brittany said in a raspy voice

"What do you mean you can't preform?"

Brittany grabs Alvin by his collar. "I mean 'genius', I...can't...sing!*cough*Owww..."

"But if Brittany can't preform, who's gonna sing lead?"

"How about Chassidy?"

"M-Me? Jean I-I can't."

"But Chassidy, you're the only one who can hit that note and hold it."

Chassidy starts to pace in circles."But what if I go out there and freeze up...?"

"Chassidy?"

"What if while singing I can't hit it and my voice dies out...?"

"Chassidy?"

"I can't go out there, what if...?"

"CHASSIDY!" Jeanette and Eleanor yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"You're spazzing again." Brittany said.

Chassidy puts her face in her paws"I'm sorry guys."

"It's nothing to worry about Chassidy. Besides Mike will be right there with you." Alvin told her.

"I will?*elbowed by Simon*I mean of course I will. *whispers*When did I agree to this?"

"When you agreed to be her best friend."

"Yeah, she needs someone to help her out. It's either you or me bro."

"Don't worry Chassidy, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"So Chassidy, you want to do this?"

Chassidy looks to her sisters and then at Dave." Yes, I'll do it."

* * *

A couple minutes later they all went on stage except for Alvin who stayed with Brittany. When the curtain went up, a look of worry came across Chassidy's face. Michael seemed to have pick up on it.

"You'll do fine Chass."

* * *

**Michael (Chassidy):**

Hey, Hey (Hey yeah yeah) Hey

.

**Michael**

**First Verse:**

I'm saying sorry in advance,

cause things won't always go to plan.

.

**Chipmunks:**

Though we don't mean to take our love for granted.

It's in our nature to forget what matters. Yeah.

.

**Chassidy:**

And when the going is getting tough.

And we're all 'bout given up.

.

**Chipettes:**

Things that we never thought we'd say, gonna say'em.

Games that we'd never thought we play gonna play'em.

.

**Michael(Chipettes)[Chipmunks]:**

It ain't perfect.(perfect)

But it's worth it.(worth it)

[And it's always getting better]

.

**Chassidy(Chipettes):**

It's gonna take some(take some)

Time to get it right.

.

**Chorus**

**Chipmunks/Chipettes:**

Cause I'm still learning the Art of Love

I'm still trying to not mess up.

So whenever I stumble let me know

.

**Chipettes[Chipmunks]{Both}**

You need to spell it out.

[You need to spell it out.]

You need to spell it out.

[You need spell it out for me cause,]

{I'm still trying to learn the Art of Love}

.

**Simon (Jeanette)**

Hey, Hey, (Hey yeah yeah) Hey

.

**Second Verse**

**Simon[Chipmunks]{Both}:**

If I forget to get the door.[Get the door]

{Remind you that you're beautiful}

I know my detail requires more attention

If I ever hurt you it's not my intention.

.

**Jeanette(Chipettes){Both}:**

Cause we're gonna make(gonna make)

Our mistakes(our mistakes)

{Find out how much your hearts can take}

But I know that(I know that)

You got my back(Got my back)

And baby I got yours.

.

**Chorus**

**Chipmunks/Chipettes:**

Cause I'm still learning the Art of Love

I'm still trying to not mess up.

So whenever I stumble let me know

.

**Chipettes[Chipmunks]{Both}**

You need to spell it out.

[You need to spell it out.]

You need to spell it out.

[You need spell it out for me cause,]

{I'm still trying to learn the Art of Love}

* * *

Michael knew Chassidy was getting nervous about the next part, so he took her paw in his.

* * *

**Bridge**

**Chassidy[Chipmunks]:**

Sometimes I'm gonna miss

[I'm still learning how to]

Learning how to give

[I'm still learning how to]

I'm not giving up

[I'm still learning how to]

Learning how to love.

Learning how to looooooooove!

* * *

When Brittany and Alvin heard Chassidy hit that from backstage, they was literally jumping out their seats.

"She did it!"

"Yeah! That's my sister!"

* * *

**Chorus**

**Chipmunks/Chipettes:**

Cause I'm still learning the Art of Love

I'm still trying to not mess up.

So whenever I stumble let me know

.

**Chipettes[Chipmunks]{Both}**

You need to spell it out.

[You need to spell it out.]

You need to spell it out.

[You need spell it out for me cause,]

{I'm still trying to learn the Art of Love}

.

**Chassidy[Chipmunks/Chipettes){All}**

{The Art of Love}

Still learning[Art of love)

Still learning[Art of Love)

Still learning[Art of love)

.

**Michael**:

I'm still trying to learn the art of love

.

**Chassidy[Chipmunks/Chipettes)**

Still learning [Art of Love)

Still learning, I'm still learning[Art of love)

Still learning[Art of Love)

.

**Chassidy/Michael:**

I'm gonna get it sometime cause I'm still learning

.

**Chassidy [Chipmunks/Chipettes):**

Still learning[Art of Love)

Still learning[Art of Love)

Still learning [Art of Love)

{The art, the art, The Art of Love}

* * *

After the song ended, the crowd was ecstatic and loud. When they went backstage they was met by Dave, Alvin,and Brittany.

"Chassidy! I'm so proud of you."

"We all are Chassidy."

"Yeah y'all were awesome!"

"Thank everyone. How's your voice Britt?"

"It's better, the doctor said it should be fine after a couple of days."

"Well that's good to hear." Jeanette said

"Chassidy!"

Chassidy goes over to where he is. "Hey Michael, what's up?"

"I wanted to say that you did great out there."

"Thanks Michael." Chassidy said, then she kisses Mike on the cheek

Michael smirked."What was that for?"

"For helping me out there." Chassidy starts to leave but turns and points at him. "But don't expect me to do that again." and she goes to her sisters.

Alvin puts his arm on Mike's shoulder. "Now are you glad I made you sing lead with her?"

Michael lightly nudges Alvin and chuckles. "Shut up dude."

* * *

**The Simonette254**:"Though there was a couple moments between Michael and Chassidy, this IS NOT a Michassidy fanfic. They wanted me to make that clear. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. PEACE! XD


End file.
